


Michiferowe drabble

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Jak tytuł wskazuje-zbiór drabbli, niepowiazanych ze sobą, kanonicznych i niekanonicznych, poważnych i humorystycznych, których punktem wspólnym jest Michifer.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael, Lucyfer & Michał (Zastępy Anielskie)
Kudos: 21





	1. Za późno

**Author's Note:**

> Pomyślałam sobie, że zamiast wklejać każdego drabbla osobno, zbiorę je wszystkie w jedno miejsce. Dodawane zapewne będą nieregularnie, kiedy najdzie mnie wen, bez żadnego odgórnego planu.

Michał wiedział, że jest źle, kiedy Lucyfer z błyszczącymi z przejęcia oczami i zaczerwienionymi policzkami słuchał Samaela. Widział, jak Samael powoli, niezauważalnie, krok po kroku zatruwa umysł jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Michał próbował najpierw dotrzeć do Niosącego Światło, a kiedy to nie dało rezultatów poszedł po pomoc do Gabriela, ten jednak zlekceważył jego ostrzeżenia. Przecież to Lucyfer zawsze był tym bardziej rozsądnym w porównaniu do Michała, nie zrobiłby nic głupiego. Tylko Dżibril nie znał go tak dobrze jak rudy archanioł. Kiedy sprawy zaszły już za daleko, Pan Zemsty wyrzucał sobie, że nie posłuchał wcześniej Michała, ale było już wtedy za późno.


	2. Światło

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michał kontempluje oczy Lucyfera

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Michała, jakie sytuacje go najbardziej przerażają, odpowiedziałby bez chwili zawahania, że te związane z Lucyferem. Bał się, kiedy walczył z byłym przyjacielem i mentorem, nawet jeżeli wierzył, że czyni dobrze i bał się skonfrontować z Niosącym Światło na pierwszym spotkaniu koalicji. Kiedy zobaczył, że Lucyfer mimo tysiącleci na tronie Głębi nie zmienił się ani odrobinę i wciąż miał to samo światło w szarych, błyszczących oczach, za którym Michał tak tęsknił przez ten cały czas, a na widok dawnego przyjaciela na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech i wtedy Pan Zastępów zrozumiał, że może wszystko będzie znowu dobrze.


	3. Upadek

-Czy bolało, kiedy spadłeś z Nieba?  
-Oczywiście, że tak, Michał! Czego niby się spodziewałeś?   
-Przykro mi z tego powodu, ale właściwie to sobie na to zasłużyłeś.  
-Michał, czy ty mnie przepraszasz czy nie?  
-Nie jestem pewien.   
-Nie jesteś powinien?   
-Tak jakby chciałem przeprosić, ale…  
-Ale co?  
-Nie wiem. Lucek, to ty tu jesteś dobry ze słowami. Nie każdy z nas może być poetą. Ja jestem tylko prostym żołnierzem.  
-Nie trzeba być szczególnie wyrafinowanym, żeby przeprosić porządnie. Mów, co masz powiedzieć i mnie więcej nie denerwuj.  
-Nie gniewaj się już na mnie, Lucek. Przepraszam za wszystko. Ładnie proszę. Wybaczysz mi?  
-Wybaczę.


	4. Wojownik

Archanioł Michał, Pan Zastępów, Archistrateg Królestwa, był budzącym grozę przeciwnikiem. Lucyfer wiedział o tym najlepiej ze wszystkich. W końcu sam go wyszkolił i nauczył wszystkiego od podstaw, a Michał udowodnił jak dobrym był uczniem pokonując go w bezpośredniej walce. Lucek miał wątpliwości, czy Upadek przestanie go kiedykolwiek prześladować. Jednak zawsze kiedy Niosący Światło patrzył na śpiącego Pana Zastępów, nie mógł powstrzymać rozczulenia. Lekko poruszające się skrzydła, unosząca się spokojnie klatka piersiowa, zmierzwione loki, kilka ledwie widocznych piegów na policzkach i nosie... Imperatora zawsze zastanawiało co by powiedzieli podwładni Archistratega, gdyby się dowiedzieli jak niewinnie wyglądał najpotężniejszy wojownik Królestwa gdy spał.


	5. Rozkaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem to nawet nie drabble. To dribble.

-Tęskniłem za tobą- szepnął Michał.  
-Ja za tobą też- odpowiedział Lucyfer. –Ale ja tu podobno jestem nadwrażliwy, a ty ten twardy.  
-Nie znaczy, że nie mam uczuć. Powinieneś to wiedzieć, mój dowódco.  
Lucek spojrzał filuternie na rudzielca.  
-Pocałuj mnie żołnierzu. To rozkaz.  
Michał nigdy nie wypełnił żadnego z taką gorliwością.


	6. To musiał być Lucyfer

To musiał był Lucyfer. Od początku tak miało być, chociaż Michał nie rozumiał tego bardzo długo. Musiał zobaczyć Głębię na własne oczy, żeby się o tym przekonać. Wcześniej nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że jakieś miejsce może być tak chaotyczne. Niebo, Ziemia, nawet Strefy miały w sobie jakiś wewnętrzny porządek. Głębia wyglądała jakby miała się rozpaść, gdyby nikt nawet nie spróbował zaprowadzić porządku. Może była w tym jakaś ironia. Może mieli ze sobą walczyć. Może Luc musiał się zbuntować, żeby teraz walczyć z buntami w swoim państwie. Michał wiedział jedno. Nikt poza Niosącym Światło nie dałby sobie rady w tej ciemności.


	7. Nostalgia

Obiektywnie Michał miał wszystko czego mógłby kiedykolwiek sobie życzyć. Był Panem Zastępów, wojsko go uwielbiało, a sprawami politycznymi zajmował się kto inny. Miał sprawdzonych przyjaciół i niewielu wrogów na horyzoncie. Tylko czemu im bardziej idealnie wyglądało jego życie, tym bardziej mu brakowało Niosącego Światło? Były momenty, w których tęsknił za czasami, w których był jeszcze zwykłym oficerem, a wszystkie prozaiczne sprawy związane z Zastępami były na głowie Lucyfera. Ale Michał wiedział, że te czasy nie wrócą, bez względu na to jak bardzo by tego czasami chciał. Czasami tylko zamykał oczy i zastanawiał się, czy Imperatora Głębi też nawiedzają takie myśli.


	8. Diabeł

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kto nie widział diabła tasmańskiego, niech odpali youtuba- to trzeba zobaczyć.

-Lucek, wyjaśnisz mi co ten futrzak tu robi?  
-Jestem Imperatorem. Mogę mieć zwierzątko.  
-Ale takie?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem Michał, zerkając nieufnie na czarną, niewielką kupkę futerka z wystającym pyszczkiem, stojącą przy nodze Lucyfera.  
-To diabeł tasmański- wyjaśnił Niosący Światło, biorąc zwierzaka na ręce. –Wydaje z siebie straszne odgłosy, ale oswojony jest bardzo łagodny. Lubi jak go głaszczę- dodał, przejeżdżając ręką po główce pupila, który jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów otworzył radośnie pyszczek.  
-To zupełnie tak samo jak ty- ucieszył się Pan Zastępów. –Obaj jesteście diabły dobrze oswojone. Zmieniam zdanie. Pasujecie do siebie. Pozornie groźne, a w środku…  
Michał nie dokończył.


	9. Wątpliwości

Jeszcze długo po Upadku Lucyfer miał wątpliwości. Patrzył codziennie rano w swoje odbicie w lustrze i zastanawiał się, kim tak naprawdę jest. Wiedział, że już nie jest aniołem, ale nie czuł się jeszcze demonem. Nie był już mieszkańcem Królestwa, ale nie uważał także za Głębianina. Miał wrażenie, że utknął pomiędzy światami, z których żaden go nie chciał. Nawet po wielu wiekach, kiedy nauczył się odpowiedzialności za swoje państwo, nachodziły go wątpliwości, czy na pewno podąża słuszną ścieżką. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia w jego życiu pojawił się Michał, ponownie, niezmieniony mimo upływu czasu i Lucyfer w jednym momencie przestał mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.


	10. Bunt

Nie minął nawet miesiąc od kiedy Lucyfer objął tron Głębi kiedy doszło do pierwszego wystąpienia przeciwko jego władzy. Niosący Światło wiedział, że nie jest dobrym władcą, zbyt skupionym na swoim cierpieniu i rozpamiętywaniu tego, co utracił bez powrotu, zamiast na krainie, którą przyszło mu rządzić. Dopiero kiedy zrozumiał, że jego pozycja i życie są w niebezpieczeństwie, przebudził się z dziwnego letargu, który mu towarzyszył od momentu upadku. Był władcą, ale przede wszystkim żołnierzem, dowódcą. Krwawe walki przyniosły efekt w postaci stłumienia buntu. Przywódców kazał stracić, a żołnierzy wcielił karnie do swojego wojska, mieszając z innymi żołnierzami. Przy egzekucji był osobiście.


	11. Pan Zastępów

Gabinet Pana Zastępów wygląda zupełnie tak samo jak zawsze. Właściwie to wszystko wokół sprawie wrażenie, że Lucyfer wyszedł na chwilę i zaraz wróci. Michał rozpoznaje ulubione pióro Niosącego Światło rzucone niedbale na blat i znajduje kilka rozpoczętych wierszy w górnej szufladzie biurka. Rudy archanioł bywał w tym pokoju wielokrotnie, wzywany przez Gwiazdę Zaranną w mniej lub bardziej oficjalnych sprawach. Dopiero teraz, kiedy kurz bitewny opadł na dobre, a Michał siada za biurkiem na miejscu, które zawsze było i miało być Lucyfera, powoli dociera dni niego, że Lucek już nie wróci, a on sam może już teraz liczyć tylko na siebie.


	12. Porzucenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy rok, nowe drabble.

-Zostałem porzucony, zdany tylko na siebie, w tym nieprzyjaznym, dzikim, obcym państwie, na tym smutnym kawałku ziemi, za towarzystwo mając tylko ściany, szum fal za oknem i wycie tych kelpii, zdany tylko na siebie i swój miecz, w tym gnieździe węży, pełnym istot bez zasad, gotowych w każdej chwili wbić mi nóż w plecy, nie wiedziałem kiedy wrócisz i czy w ogóle wrócisz, ale walczyłbym do końca w razie ataku, żeby chociaż odejść z honorem…  
-Misiek, zostawiłem cię samego w najbardziej bezpiecznej w całej Głębi sypialni na pięć minut.  
-O pięć za długo!-odpowiedział Pan Zastępów z wyrzutem w głosie.


	13. Prawie

Mówi się, że prawie robi kolosalną różnicę. Michał nigdy nie rozumiał tego powiedzenia, aż do teraz. Niebo wraca do życie, prawie tak piękne jak dawniej (bo Królestwo jest piękne i obecny Pan Zastępów woli nie pamiętać dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności zbuntował się jego poprzednik), a o Buncie i zniszczeniach, które przyniósł, pamięta już mało kto. Michał ma wszystko, o czym zawsze mógł zamarzyć. Prawie wszyscy przyjaciele są blisko. Prawie, bo mimo tego ruchu, zgiełku, szumu, gwaru uliczek i pałaców, tłumów aniołów i anielic przewijających się każdego dnia przez wszystkie poziomy Nieba, Królestwo bez Niosącego Światło jest i pozostanie okropnie puste.


	14. Kawałek Nieba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejne dribble

-Tęsknisz czasami za Niebem?- wypalił niespodziewanie Michał, po dłużej chwili wpatrywania się w milczeniu na głębiańską ulicę. Lucyfer spojrzał na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem. Mimo spędzonych wspólnie tysiącleci bezpośredniość drugiego archanioła czasami ciągle go potrafiła zaskoczyć. W końcu wzruszył ramionami.  
-Już nie, od kiedy mam tutaj własny kawałek Nieba. Ciebie.


	15. Sny

Kiedy Michał śni, jego sny są najczęściej wypełnione akcją i pełne jaskrawych kolorów. Śni o bitwach, bez względu na to, czy jest w nich triumfatorem, czy też musi się zmierzyć z własną porażką. Śni o zawodach, ćwiczeniach i gonitwach. Śni o zabawach i ucztach, o pałacach i tawernach, o ulicach i ogrodach.

Czasami śni o Lucyferze. Te sny są dla odmiany bardzo statyczne. Imperator Otchłani patrzy w nich na niego obcymi oczami, w których trudno znaleźć chociaż odrobinę ciepła, a dłonie ma zimne jak lód.

Michał nienawidzi zimna i lodu. Ma w sobie za dużo ognia.

Te sny są najgorsze.


	16. Akceptacja

Lucyfer mimo faktu bycie wziętym żołnierzem i Panem Zastępów miał kilka bardzo niewojskowych zainteresowań. Jednym z nich było oglądanie zachodów słońca nad Siódmym Niebem. Michał nie do końca podzielał jego zachwyty nad pięknem otaczającego świata, ale lubił towarzyszyć Niosącemu Światło bez względu okoliczności.

-Wiesz, że cię podziwiam jak nikogo?- wyznał którego wieczora, śledząc niedbale krwistą smugę na horyzoncie. –Chcę być taki jak ty. Chciałem być taki jak ty od kiedy pamiętam.

-To miłe, Misiek, ale ja nie chcę żebyś był taki sam jak ja-odpowiedział jasnowłosy archanioł. –Jesteś wyjątkowy dokładnie taki jaki jesteś, a mi wystarcza z powodzeniem, że mnie akceptujesz.


End file.
